


Of Men Who Like Chips...

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron finds out why Severus is like chips...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Men Who Like Chips...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [О мужчинах и чипсах](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769336) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



**Title:** **_Of Men Who Like Chips..._**

**Rating :** R

**Author:** Pekeleke

**Word Count:** 100

**Challenge:** Written for Snarry_100 prompt challenge 315: Natural.

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary:** Ron finds out why Severus is like chips...  
 

_**Of Men Who Like Chips...**_   

  
"That hair is natural? Uhhggg! How can you touch it?"

Harry sighed. He'd been with his lover for a year already, but Ron was being... difficult.  
Whenever they met, his friend insulted Severus and Harry was tired of allowing it. He smiled beatifically, looking at the way Ron was devouring the chips they'd been sharing:

"It's not a hardship, Ron. Severus is... he is like chips, you see? He is thin, pale,  
naturally greasy, and totally satisfying once you put him in your mouth..."

By pure coincidence Severus chose that moment to return.  
"Chips, anyone?" He asked politely. Ron choked.

  


End file.
